


Tenebrae

by apokrypha



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clairvoyance, Demonic Pacts, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Occult, Psychic Abilities, Reference to Margaret Wise Brown, Witch Covens, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokrypha/pseuds/apokrypha
Summary: "Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere..."Being orphaned after her mother's apparent suicide, Selene grew up bouncing from orphanage to orphanage. Now an adult, she does what she can to get by and survive, but once a smooth talking man, with a long red coat walks into her life, things are about to change.





	Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> Finished DMC5 and now I'm back on my bullshit. I'm on a DMC kick now. XD Boy, Dante can raw me behind the back of the Denny's dumpster anytime. Okay...now that that is out of my system.
> 
> I've started to make Spotify playlists while I write, so if you want to get an idea, or in the "mind set" of certain scenes(like I was playing x song at this fight scene or x at this part), let me know if interested.
> 
> Sidenote: Selene has nothing to do with V. I had the idea for her before 5 was announced, but she had been placed on the back burner because of life. Any similarities are coincidental,though I tried to keep her to how I originally drafted her. I also changed her name from Luna to Selene before I wrote any more of it. I like it better.

A young raven haired girl sat in the back of the police car, bundled in blankets. It was a cool night, and a light rain had started making it slightly more chilly. The child stared at the lights on the other police car that was parked next to them, not wanting to watch any of the commotion going on around her.

"Excuse me, sweetheart." She turned to the sound of the voice. A policeman was walking up, a notepad in hand. "Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions...? About your mom?"

The small girl nodded, and looked to the officer, waiting for the bombardment of questions. When she didn't say anything, he nodded. "Um. Okay."

Turning a few pages in his notebook, he took a pen out of his pocket, and asked. "What's your name, hon?"

"Selene." She replied quietly.

The man wrote it down. " How old are you Selene?" 

"I'm eight."

"Eight, huh?" He smiled as he wrote it down,obviously trying to make the girl more comfortable."You're a big girl, huh?"

Selene blinked, staying silent so the officer continued. "Selene, can you tell me what happened to your mom? Do you know what happened?"

"My mom always reads me a bedtime story from my favorite book before I go to sleep..." Selene replied, still focused on the lights of the other car. A book titled "Goodnight Moon" was sitting next to her, along with a stuffed rabbit that had obviously been made by hand. " I waited for her...but she didn't come, so I got my book and went to find her."

The policeman wrote a few things down before continuing. "Where was your mom?"

"Right there." The girl pointed to the body that had a white cloth drapped over it. Other policeman were marking the area off with yellow tape. " I saw someone else with her but he disappeared. He looked funny."

"He disappeared?" He asked the child. "You mean like ran off? What did he look like?" 

Selene shook her head. "No. He was there...then he wasn't. He had red eyes and long teeth."

The office looked at the girl in pity for a moment before writing down a few more things. " Just stay right here for a little while longer. I'll be right back. I just have to talk to this policeman right here."

She gave him a small nod, and continued to look at the police lights.

The officer sighed. The woman had clearly jumped. Apparent suicide. No signs of anyone else being there. No disturbances or anything. Only the top window of the house where the woman has jumped from.

Walking up to the officer standing beside the body, he sighed. " Poor girl. She's so traumatized she seeing things. I don't think she understands what's going on."

"How so?" The other officer asked.

"Says she saw a guy with her mom that suddenly disappeared. Had long teeth. Red eyes....kids and their boogymen."

"Disappeared? Like a magician?" The second officer asked, as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. 

"Yeah." 

They both watched as the body was loaded into the ambulance. It would be inspected, then sent to the morgue. The woman had no family other than the child. No signs of who the child's father was. Selene had lost the only thing she had.

"We will try to find any living relatives...and contact a social worker. Psych evaluation for sure." The policeman said. He looked over to the girl, who had fallen asleep in the backseat. 

"She seems a little...off...for an eight year old."

"She's just scared, Jim." The policeman took a last drag off his cigarette. "Alright. Body's loaded. Investigators are on site. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to kudos, and bookmark if you like. Comments are even better! I'm a very self conscious writer who needs encouragement to continue.
> 
> Please and thank you! T_T
> 
> Also most people have heard of "Goodnight Moon" by Margaret Wise Brown. I felt it was fitting.


End file.
